Trading
Trading is a mechanic in Dungeon Quest which allows players to give each other items usually in return for something else; however, players can give items without receiving anything in return. Each player can trade up to 14 items from their inventory, but equipped items cannot be traded and must be unequipped in order to be used in trading. When changes to trade have been made, if any player has already accepted the trade, they will not have to re-accept the trade which is useful; however, it also puts players at risk of getting scammed. There are no protection to stop you from getting scammed. 'Process' Requesting a trade To start a trade, a player must first click on the player list button in the top right corner. Next, scroll down to the player you want to trade with and click on their name. Finally, click "Trade" in the menu that pops up next to the player list, and wait for the other player to either accept or decline your trade request. If the other player accepts the trade request, then the trading menu will pop up in the middle of your screen, assuming you have not started a dungeon or changed server. Trading While trading, players cannot see the other player's inventory, only the other player's offer. When both players accept a trade, they will have 3 seconds to cancel the trade before the trade is completed, in case they have second thoughts. If any player cancels the trade, the other player will still be accepting the trade unless they also canceled the trade. Extra Even though players can trade items that have a higher minimum level requirement than the recipient's level, the recipient will still be unable to equip the item until they reach the minimum level requirement. Also, players are not able to trade multiple copies of the same spell in one trade, so multiple trades must be made if a player wishes to give two or more of the same spell to another player. Players are also not able to trade gold directly, only items, so when other players say they are selling for gold, they mean selling for (amount of gold) worth of items. This means that if you overpay, you cannot get the extra gold back unless the other trader has lower-level items. There is an option to let trading requests come in which can be disabled if you don't want to receive random trade requests from other players; however, you cannot send trade requests to other players if this is disabled. It is advised to be cautious when trading with other players that you do not know to avoid getting scammed and losing your items. There are many ways you could be scammed and most of them can be avoided if you stay on the alert. If a player promises to carry you for an item, make sure they’re trustworthy. If a player promises to upgrade your items, refuse the offer. That way you can ensure your items are safe when you’re trading. Category:Gameplay Category:Game Mechanics